


Of Whiskies and Gauzes

by shitiboikora



Category: Haikyuu!
Genre: M/M, kurotsuki - Freeform, kurotsuki one shot, short fic, sucky writing part idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitiboikora/pseuds/shitiboikora
Summary: One time where Kuroo stumbles upon his crush holding a bottle of whiskey on a cold winter night.





	Of Whiskies and Gauzes

_**"Tsukki?!"** _

A loud gasp eminated behind Tsukishima a few moments he left the convinience store. Tsukishima stopped at his tracks and weighed his options first before turning his head back. 

A flabbergasted man in a dark brown coat with a white scrub uniform underneath and messy, black hair stood a few meters away from him. The blinking signboard of the convinience store made Tsukishima wince a bit. The glass handle of the large bottle of brown liquor swayed on his fingers. 

Tsukishima lifted his thin brow. "Yes, Kuroo-san?"

"W-Wa-What is that you are holding?!" The latter man almost blurted out string of incoherent words that Tsukishima could not understand.

"This," Tsukishima lifted the bottle midway. "is whiskey. Why'd you ask?"

"Oh my god, Tsukki are you going on rebellious phase?" Kuroo shook his head to the side frantically and walked towards him. Kuroo grabbed his shoulder with both of his hands and with wide eyes he added, "Suga might kill you for this! Does he know?! Does your college friends know?"

Tsukishima, whose eyes went wide for a sec blinked a couple of times and tilted his head. 

"Kuroo-san, I don't get...what you are talking about?" 

Kuroo let go of the beautiful man. His mind finally registered that it was Tsukishima Kei, his long time crush (which he has been pining for almost 2 years now?) is standing in front of him. He turned around so in that way Tsukishima would not see his blushing face.

He was on his way home from Bokuto's house, in which they finished fuckload of paperworks regarding their thesis when he came across the love of his life who went inside the convinience store and disappeared along the aisles of merchandise.

Though he admit that the moment he saw him went out of the convinience store with a liquor on hand made him worry. Has he been suffering from depression or of some sort?

He breathed in and out before calming himself. It took him another couple of seconds before facing his golden boy. 

"You? Alone? In a cold winter night? With  a whiskey bottle on hand?! ARE YOU TURNING ALCOHOLIC TSUKKI?!"

Tsukishima paused for a while before letting out a chuckle. 

"Uhm, no."

Kuroo sighed in relief. But his brows met in an instant. "What is that for?"

He saw how Tsukishima's face lose color for a moment and his lips quivered. 

"Tsukki? Are you okay?" Kuroo asked with concern.

Tsukishima's eyes darted and found a bench a few blocks away the store. He clenched his left hand firmly as he walk towards it. 

"Hey! Tsukki!" 

Kuroo jogged behind him. "Are you oka- What happened to your hand?!"

Tsukishima did not answer the question. He placed the bottle on the bench to twist it open with his right hand. A small crackle sound was heard before the stench of the liquor enveloped their nose. Tsukishima's nose crinkled in displease and he poured the content to his left hand.

"Tsukishima Kei what on earth are you doing?!" Kuroo's voice thundered as he dashed beside Tsukishima to stop the action. He placed his bulky black bag on the pavement and rummaged through its contents to find his first aid kit.

"The convinience store didn't have enough stock of disinfecting alcohol..." Tsukishima said lowly.

Kuroo did not answer. He started unboxing the contents of the bright red box with a white cross beside Tsukishima. It contained cotton balls, a small green bottle of povidone iodine (betadine), a bottle disinfecting alcohol, gauze, medical tape and scissors. He also put out a gray tumbler.  _Was Kuroo-san a medicine student?_

"I got caught in a barbed wire somewhere when I was walking down the streets...And the bleeding won't stop but I know I have to treat it..." Tsukisima added again. 

Kuroo reached for his left hand which was covered in blood. A click was heard from his mouth as he saw the wound in his backhand.

"Don't move." He ordered him. Tsukishima complied and watched how Kuroo opened the gray tumbler and poured ice cold water on his wound.

"I've read that whiskey may be used to clean the surrounding area of a wound." 

"Don't talk."

"...Okay."

After Kuroo was finished disinfecting the wound, he dabbed betadine around the wound and softly blew on it. Kuroo's breath sent shivers down Tsukishima's spine. He looked closely at Kuroo on how he is receiving first aid from this good looking man.

The gauze covered the wound and white medical tape secured it in place. Kuroo put away the first aid kit immediately and hoisted the blacl bag onto his back again. Tsukishima could not look at his eyes, since it feels like he would be drowned into abyss.

"Don't do that okay? Damn it." Kuroo clicked his tongue once more. "You could've at least told me about that wounded hand of yours first before running away and pouring whiskey on it." 

 _Kuroo-san sounded like he is really pissed._ Tsukishima thought. He raised his left hand so he could get a closer look. The gauze was neatly placed and it was tightly secured. Then he looked up to Kuroo who was muttering things here and there.

"Thank you, Kuroo-san."

"Just don't do it again, damn it."

"I was supposed to say it, but you cut me off when I was about to..." Tsukishima trailed off. 

"Kuroo-san must be really worried then?" Tsukishima smirked. He saw Kuroo's face turn 50 shades of red.

"Just Kuroo. Drop the -san." Kuroo's face returned back to its natural colors, but his ears was still beet red.

"Would you accompany me home then, Kuroo?"

Kuroo's face showed a lopsided grin. "I'd love too, oh holy one."

Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

"Actually I really thought you were turning alcoholic back there."

"Ugh, I'm not."

 

**Author's Note:**

> is it weird that this prompt came out of nowhere because i injured my left hand because it got caught into some barbed wires 
> 
> ( uwu) 
> 
>  
> 
> then the first thing i know "SHIT I GOTTA WRITE MYSELF A KUROTSUKI FIC" X'D
> 
> im sorry i feel like i wrote kuroo and tsukki a bit different here :/
> 
> hope you enjoyed it tho


End file.
